There are $8$ employees on The Game Shop's sales team. Last month, they sold a total of $g$ games. One of the sales team members, Chris, sold $17$ fewer games than what the team averaged per employee. How many games did Chris sell? Write your answer as an expression. games
Answer: There were $8$ employees who sold a total of $g$ games. The team averaged $\dfrac{g}{8}$ games per employee. Chris sold $17$ fewer games than the average, so he sold $\dfrac{g}{8}-17$ games. Chris sold $\dfrac{g}{8}-17$ games.